Calling Down an angel
by Cricket1
Summary: PG-For slight child abuse. *Sigh* Yes, another song-fic. Review and I'll give you a cookie *lower lip trembles* Pwease?!


**Sigh** I know…I have two other unfinished stories and here I am writing something completely different! It is a song-fic (Yes, another famous Cricket song-fic!). This is the summer after book four. It has slight mentions of child abuse but not too much! This is in many points of view and…oh what the hell! Just read it!

Oh yeah…**blushes** I forgot to mention…the song is called "Calling Down an Angel" (duh!) and it is owned by Plus 1!

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

Your afraid, it's all come down

To this place where dreams have fallen to the ground

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

Harry stared through the bars on his window, aching all over. The crescent moon shining down on him, making his face seem even paler than usual. He saw a figure in the distance and knew that it was Hedwig, bringing him a letter like a good owl should. Harry watched his snowy owl slip through the bars gracefully and perch herself in front of Harry. "Not tonight, girl. My hand is swollen," He said, showing her his hand. Uncle Vernon had held it on the burner that evening when he burned his 'precious Dudley's' dinner. He could see from the handwriting on he enelope that it was from Hermione. 'In a way, it is good that I can't write' He thought. Harry didn't have the heart to lie to Hermione anymore. Ron either. They were both too precious to lose. Harry feared that he would wake on e morning to find that his entire time at Hogwarts had been an avid dream. Of course, he wouldn't have hated it either. No fame, No Voldemort. Just Harry, a normal boy who wasn't a wizard and didn't have people expecting him to save the world. It was hard. They say they understand but they don't. They never could.

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

Just look up

You'll make it through

Cause there's a heavenly being

That's watching over you

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

Unbeknownst to Harry, he was being watched. Two people, a man and a woman were looking down on him, looking at their son that they had to leave behind. How he suffered. The woman blew a kiss down to him, tear pouring down her face. She turned and buried her face into the chest of the man standing next to her and he put his arms around her. He did not cry. He just looked down on his son with a sense of pride. How one being, a fifteen year old boy no less, could go through so much and still be as kind, sensitive, and caring as Harry was perplexing but the father didn't care. His son was truly an amazing person and James was proud to be hi father. He kissed the top of Lily's head and turned away, leaving one message

"We'll be back"

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

Calling down an angel

Who will help you believe

Sending out a prayer

Down on my knees

Reaching up to heaven knowing

You will someday see

That there's hope beyond the struggle

Just hold on

I'm calling down an angel

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

Hermione Granger, far away from Harry Potter was also looking out her window. Not because she ad nothing else to look at or was extremely depressed, but because she was waiting for a reply from her best friend, Harry Potter. She didn't need to wait long because she could see Harry's owl, Hedwig, in the distance and opened her window to accept the letter. What she found instead was that letter that she had sent him not too long ago. This had happened several times previously and if he did respond then that letters were cold and distant. She was worried about him and told her other best friend, Ron that as well, in her next letter.

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

It's not too late

It's almost over

If you'll just wait

You'll feel it lifting off your shoulders

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

Ron reread the letter that his best friend, Hrmione Granger, had sent him. She was worried bout harry. Who wasn't? It must be hard, being the savior to the wizarding world. People are watching yo0ur every move. They make a big deal about your accomplishments even when it is nothing big. And they are always ready to drop you like a sack of potatoes for the simplest mistake. Ron must have written at least tem letters to Harry all summer but only received maybe three replies. Ron decided that it was time to write Sirius.

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

So keep believing

The sun always promises a new day

And it will stop the rain, break the chains

And chase the pain away

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

Sirius knew that Harry would have problems accepting what happened at the end of his fourth year but he was ompletely ignoring his friends! Sirius was afrain that something was wrong but he knew that running into the dursley's house and grabbing Harry was not the way to go so instead, he wrote a letter.

Dear Harry…

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

Calling down an angel

Who will help you believe

Sending out a prayer

Down on my knees

Reaching up to heaven knowing

You will someday see

That there's hope beyond the struggle

Just hold on

I'm calling down an angel

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

Harry received Sirius' letter and tears came to his eyes. Sirius cared so much but he shouldn't! Harry was worthless…or so he thought. He thought that he didn't deserve great friends like Ron and Hermione. He didn't deserve Sirius, he thought. "What did I tell you about that ruddy owl!" Uncle Vernon shouted as Hedwig squawked loudly. 'Oh no' Harry thought. Vernon came over and grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and punched him in the face. After that, all Harry felt was that immense pain of a thousand punches and kicks to his body. Vernon dropped him on the floor when he was done. 

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~ 

You've been trying to be so strong

You've been waiting for so long

Will the miracle ever come (ooh will it ever, ever come?)

Heaven's holding every single tear you cry (tear you cry)

And if you start to feel alone just know that I am 

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

Harry didn't know how much longer he could last. Harry knew…he needed an angel. That angel could be Sirius. He got out his parchment, quill, and ink and wrote six words

Get me out of here

Harry

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

Calling down an angel

Who will help you believe (you gotta believe)

Sending out a prayer (sending out a prayer)

Down on my knees (I'm down on my knees)

Reaching up to heaven knowing 

You will someday see (you will some day see)

That there's hope beyond the struggle

Just hold on

I'm calling down an angel

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

A few nights later Harry lay on the floor, covered in blood. He was sure that Vernon had finally killed him. He was just waiting to die when he heard a noise downstairs. 'Voldemort' Harry thought. Surprisingly, he wasn't scared. He knew he was dead anyway, so why worry. He could hear him coming up the stairs. He was outside the door. He heard the faint whisper of an 'Alohomora' and the door was open. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for his laughter at Harry's defeat. Instead he heard a asp and the sound of feet coming towards him. "Harry" a voice whispered, picking him up slightly and cradling him, "Oh, why didn't you tell me sooner. Harry? Open your eyes, please!" he whispered urgently

Harry wearily opened his eyes and they took in the sight of Sirius' panic-stricken face, contorted with worry.

"I'm sorry" harry whispered

"For what?" Sirius asked "harry, this isn't your fault but we'll talk about that later, I'm getting you out of here. I'm taking you home"

"Home?" Harry whispered, as if it were a sacred word

"Yeah, Home" Said Sirius, "With me"

Home

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

Just hold on

I'm calling down an angel

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

Well? I hope you liked it. It is four pages long! I know (pretty short) but it's okay! Read my other song fics. They are called "The lonley Boy" and "Gifts for the World" I know, scary huh! Well, review and I'll give you a cookie!


End file.
